


Broken Seashells

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Disney [6]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Hercules (1997), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Forbidden Love, POV Megara, Pre-Hercules (1997), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay where it’s safe,” Meg said, shivering in the water, her hair blowing in the sea breeze.  “Neptune doesn’t need a quarrel with the god of the underworld.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Seashells

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ariel/Megara - shells.

They didn’t get to see each other very often.  Meg’s life had become something grim that she wanted to keep away from Ariel—the other woman was all light and sunshine and hope, and a deal made with Hades would destroy her.  So when Meg had her quiet moments alone, when Hades wasn’t hovering over her shoulder whispering threats into her ear, she went to the ocean.

Off came her dress and sandals, her ornaments, her hair ribbon.  She greeted the sea naked as a newborn babe, the foam swirling around her ankles, the salt sending a tingle over her skin.  The bits of jagged seashells under her toes were comforting, a pain she welcomed rather than scorned.  A pain that always reminded her of her love down deep in the ocean.

“Stay where it’s safe,” Meg said, shivering in the water, her hair blowing in the sea breeze.  “Neptune doesn’t need a quarrel with the god of the underworld.”  She cried into her hands, shoulder shaking.  All of her loves were forbidden, they all caused her suffering.

Meg loved her mysterious, flame-haired mermaid, but she had to make sure she stayed in the sea where she belonged.  She’d fight her battles on land alone.


End file.
